Catch Me if you Can
by prettymuchthestoryofmylife
Summary: AU. Olitz. Olivia and Fitz first meet the summer she's 18 and he's 30. They have a standing romance every summer until one summer he fails to show up, only sending her a letter in the mail to explain why. 15 years later Cyrus brings her to help with Fitz's Presidential Campaign. What will happen along the way? Read and Review!
1. The First Summer

The first time Olivia Pope saw Fitzgerald Grant she was 18, on a beach in Southern California and she was hitting him in the back of the head with a volleyball, effectively knocking him to the ground.

"Oh my God are you okay! I'm so sorry I was never very good at volleyball . . . are you okay?" she was rambling as she helped the stranger get on his feet. He was a handsome man; he looked about 30 with curly brown hair, and gray eyes.

"I'm okay, thanks though" laughed the stranger. "I'm Fitz by the way"

"Hello Fitz, my names Olivia. Can I get you a coffee or something? It's the least I can do for almost giving you a concussion"

"I would very much enjoy a coffee" Fitz chuckled. Olivia ran over to her friends to explain what was going on and get her things.

"I'm back" she huffed. "Should we go?"

They spent the next 2 hours just talking. They talked about anything and everything from sports to careers. He was a lawyer, and she was about to go into her first semester at Georgetown. They were in the middle of a debate about foreign policy when Olivia noticed the time.

"Oh god! It's already 5:00. I was supposed to meet Abby and the others at 4:45. I had a great time Fitz. Maybe next time we see each other I wont be almost knocking you out". She was halfway out the door when he heard him call out after her "Next time? So there _will_ _be_ a next time?" She quirked an eyebrow at him "If you're brave enough" Then she was gone. Fitz sighed and stood up. She was a good one. He was about to throw his cup away when he noticed some out of place writing. He turned the cup and saw in neat all Caps:

OLIVIA POPE

(202)-548-4767

He smiled. She must have done it while he was in the bathroom. He put the number in his phone and went to throw the cup away, but again something stopped him. He had a feeling- in his gut that told him one day he would end up wanting this again. So he kept it, and as soon as he got home he put it in the china cabinet. It looked different, sitting next to the fancy dishes, but not out of place. He waited exactly one hour before calling her

"What". He liked the way she answered her phone. It was very her.

"That was smooth. Putting it on my coffee cup like that. I almost missed it."

"Well it's a good thing you noticed then isn't it."

"I guess it was."

"So what's up?"

"You're going on a date with me. Tomorrow night. At six. I was just calling to know where I should pick you up"

'I have plans actually, but smooth"

"You're right, so where should I pick you up." Olivia smiled on the other end of the line, and gave him her address. Normally she didn't date, but it was the summer, and she was 18 years young, and she was in California so she might as well have some fun.

Olivia was watching TV waiting for Fitz to come pick her up for their mystery date. She had no idea what the night had in store for her, so she had gone for the casual look. She had on a sleeveless whit eyelet lace dress, with white flip-flops and aviator sunglasses. She jumped up when she heard the doorbell and went to the door. Opening it she saw she had chosen well. He was in flip-flops and a pair of board shorts with a casual polo.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag. She picked up her beach tote, and stepped out the door closing it behind her. Fitz led her to his convertible, and helped her in.

"So where are we going?" she asked. Fitz gave her a sly smile before answering, "I told you it was a surprise" He started the car and they were on their way. About 15 minutes later they pulled into a secluded parking spot off the highway. He got out of the car, opened her door, helped her out of the car, and then went around to the back. He grabbed a picnic basket and then shut the trunk.

They had a picnic on the beach that night. They built sandcastles, and waded in the ocean, and just had fun. By the time the sun was setting they were both exhausted. They had already eaten the PB&J sandwiches he had packed as well as the cheese and crackers. Fitz reached into the basket and pulled out the last item in their- a bottle of red wine. When Olivia saw it she smiled. She always did have a soft spot for red wine.

"Fitzgerald!" she joked punching him in the arm. "You know I'm not allowed to drink alcoholic beverages for another three years."

He treated her to a secretive smile before replying "I won't tell if you won't"

The rest of the night was perfect. They talked more, they had a mini-debate, and then they talked some more. At ten o'clock Fitz was packing everything up when Olivia grabbed his phone.

"Hey!" he cried "give it back!" Olivia smiled. "Catch me if you can" then she turn and ran away. Fitz chuckled and chased after her. She ran in circles, always managing to outmaneuver him, at one point even venturing into the ocean, but eventually he managed to catch up to her, so he lunged and managed to grab her around the waist, at the same time knocking them both backwards in the process, so that eventually she was laying on top of him looking into his eyes. She leaned down and ever so slowly, ever so softly, kissed him. They stayed like that for a minute, and then just like that she was back on her feet running from him. "Catch me if you can" she laughed ahead of him.

The rest of the summer was like that. He was always trying to catch her, and sometimes he did, but never for long. He was falling for her, just like she was falling for him. And then her last night in California came. So they went back to the spot they had their very first date. It was a night of many firsts for them. They just laid on the beach holding each other, and then somehow they were by the water, and then they were kissing, and then they were doing more than kissing, and by the end of the night they had made love. And they called it making love instead of sex because at some point they had both said those three crucial words. "I love you"

He took her to the airport the next morning, and he waited with her until he heard the dreaded words _"flight 227 to DC, f;ight 227 to DC"_. He helped her with her luggage before bringing up the inevitable. "Will I ever see you again?"

She looked at him and thought for a minute before answering "I come every summer. So catch me if you can" She gave him a sly smile and she was off. He watched her retreating back and couldn't help but feel sad. He had to wait almost a year to see her again. But on the bright side he would see her again. He would make sure of it.  
************************************************** *****************************

**Questions, Comments, Outrages? Let me know!**

**xoxo**


	2. They Meet Again

A/N: So this is going to sound really stupid, but the reason they can't visit each other during the year is because I don't want them too. If that makes sense. Eventually there will be a flashback explaining more but not just yet, also Fitz is going to marry Mellie, I mean come on, Mellie is what makes it interesting. Right? Right? I personally love the whole forbidden romance thing, but if you don't that's okay too. but that's not why he doesn't come back. Also in the first chapter its Princeton not Georgetown so oops.

And I own nothing. I wish I did. But I don't.

_**15 Years Later . . . **_

"Please Liv? He really needs help. He's getting killed."

"Cy, I just don't think it's a good idea. You know I Don't do politics anymore"

"Well maybe it's time you get back in the game. At least come look at him. You owe me one"

Olivia signed "fine. I'll be their tomorrow" Olivia sighed as she hung up the phone. She couldn't believe she was getting back into politics. And she couldn't believe she was actually going to maybe, possibly go work for _him._

FLASHBACK

It was the fifth summer, and she was still waiting for him. He hadn't shown up yet. It was the fifth day of summer and he still hadn't shown up. He was supposed to be there yesterday. It was when they had met- on the fourth day of summer. She sighed and flopped down on the couch, grabbing the mail as she went. She turned on the news and began flipping through the mail. Junk, junk, bills, magazines, more junk. She was about to throw it all away when a thick envelope caught her eye. She flipped it over, and recognized the handwriting immediately. She didn't even need to read the return address to know who it was from. She tore it open and began reading, and after each line her heart broke a little more.

_**Livvie, **_

_**I wish I could tell you this in person, but I don't think it's a good idea, so here goes. I'm not coming. Not this summer, maybe not ever. And don't take this the wrong way, because I'm not trying to be mean. But I've been thinking about what you said, last summer, the week before you were supposed to leave. When I asked you to move to California with me. And you said you didn't think it would be a good idea, that you needed to focus on you, and your career. Because you were young, and you needed to get ahead of the game, to be the best, and that moving to California would hold you back, that I would hold you back. Well you didn't actually say that, but I'm paraphrasing. And you're right. I am holding you back. You deserve to go do your thing. Be Olivia Pope. But there's also a flipside. I don't have that kind of time. I have to start **_**my **_**career. I need launch my campaign for mayor, and then government, and maybe even president one day. And it would have been great. It would have been **_**wonderful**_** if you were by my side, and I am in no way blaming you, but you made your choice, so now I have to make mine. And I can make a difference, I can change lives. And I'm going to have to do it without you. Just know that I love you. And that I will always love you I know I said I would come back, but it's time for us to go our separate ways. As much as it pains me, it's for the best stay safe, stay happy. Be Olivia pope, make a difference. Hopefully I'll be doing the same. **_

_**Yours Always,**_

_**Fitz. **_

_Olivia threw the letter on the coffee table and just sat there. She didn't know for how long. She just sat there. Thinking about the mistakes she made, the biggest mistake she had made. Telling him no. She wished she hadn't done it. She wished she had said yes. They could have had a life together. A family. But she had said no._

_Eventually she got up. And she packed everything up. And she left. Because the decision she had made was in the past. And so was this house. And so was California. And so was he. She went to the airport. This time without Fitz to kiss her goodbye, to say "See you next summer" And she went back to Washington, and she met Cyrus Beene, and they became friends, and she made a name for herself. But she had to do it without him. And he had to do it without her._

_Fitz sat at his desk waiting for his father to come in. He was wondering if she had gotten his letter yet. If she was upset. He had spent days writing that letter. There were about 11 crumpled up in his trashcan. Because he would start it, and then change his mind, and then start one again, and change his mind. And then he had finished one, and before he could change his mind again he had put it in an envelope and sent it. He was shaken from his thoughts by a heavy knock and then the opening of the heavy door. _

"_Fitzgerald" boomed his father "What can I do for you" _

"_Hello dad. I wanted to let you know that I'm ready." Big Gerry's face changed. He had been waiting to hear those words his entire life._

"_Well then. Fitzgerald we're going to have to find you a nice little wife. And it just so happens I know the perfect candidate."_

_The next day Fitz was at a restaurant with his father, and he was being introduced to a sweet looking brunette. _

"_Fitz this is Mellie, Mellie this is Fitz" They talked all night. He didn't feel the same way he felt with Olivia, but still, she had potential. And the rest, As they say was history. _

Olivia arrived at the Grant Campaign Headquarters, and entered quietly. Her breath caught when she saw him. He was in the middle of having a conversation with his people and He was still as handsome as ever, with his deep blue eyes and his beautiful brown hair. So she stood and watched, just waiting for the right moment.

"Well there's no way to sugarcoat it, we got our asses handed to us by Sally Langston in Iowa last night, so anyone have any great ideas?"

"Anyone?" He repeated after a moment of silence.

"We have to swing farther right. We haven't said a thing about gay marriage, school prayers-"

"Oh come on" interrupted Fitz "It's not our stances on the issues. We are not getting our message out there. People don't know where I stand. The problem is-"

"You're marriage." Olivia filled in for Fitz. Although he probably wasn't about to say that. "It looks like you don't screw your wife. Which would be fine except that family values matter to republicans. It's why they vote for who they vote for, and since Sally's got Jesus firmly on her side, that just leaves family. Marriage. And yours, whatever the truth may be, from the outside it looks cold. Distant. Dead. Where is your wife by the way? People want to like who they're voting for. Voters thought Al Gore was a big stiff until he stuck his tongue down Tiffer's throat, they put George W in office because he and Laura seemed like a fun couple to have a beer with. People have to want to invite you in for dinner, and right now you and your wife are standing in their doorway three feet apart, not looking at each other, letting in the cold air. That's why you lost Iowa. It's why you'll lose New Hampshire."

"And you are?" someone asked

"Olivia. Pope."

Fitz just stood there, shocked. She had come back. After 15 years. She had come back."

Mellie was standing on the other side of the doorway, listening to this woman tell Fitz everything that was wrong with his campaign. And she was right. Then she had said her name, and something had clicked in her mind. She had seen that name before. The first time Fitz had taken her home, she had waited in the dining area and there was a coffee cup in the china cabinet. She normally wouldn't have noticed, but it just looked so out of place. So she had opened the cabinet, and taken it out, and written on it was

OLIVIA POPE, and then a phone number. He came back in and saw her looking at it and immediately pulled it out of her hands. A look of something-loss? Clouded his face. "Don't touch that" He said quickly before going into the other room and putting it somewhere safe. She had paid attention to that. It obviously had sentimental value to him. Which meant this "Olivia" person was a threat. But she had never heard her name again- except in press clippings. Until now.


	3. Pretending

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews like OMG?! What? Anyways thank you so much! Also I don't own Scandal. Wish I did, but I don't. Cause that's life. Sigh. Anyways I don't know when I'll be updating this again, soon hopefully but I'l also be writing a new chapter and fixing my first chapter (cause it's a colossal piece of shit) on my new fanfic crossing boundaries (Mellie and Olivia are Sisters) Anyways Please Read and Review! **

Fitz stood in the middle of his campaign headquarters completely shocked. He hadn't seen her in 15 years, and yet here she was. As soon as he heard her voice he knew who it was. He could never forget, he never wanted to forget. But she wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be in Washington with her fiancée. They were never supposed to see each other again. She had made her choices and he had made his.

"How did Olivia even get here?" was his primary thought as he walked to Cyrus's office.

"Fire her"

"Ehh she's great right?" said Cyrus waving his hand in Fitz's direction " A pistol! Lives for her work, a political nun, best student I ever had"

So that was how she had gotten here. Cyrus had called. He wasn't aware they knew each other

"Fire her" he repeated

"Why? Because she said whatever staffer on your campaign was afraid to say."

"Just get rid of her" he said turning around to see non other than Olivia Pope standing in the doorway. She always did have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or the right place at the right time. Depending on how you looked at it.

"I'll charge my hotel room to the campaign, don't worry I haven't had a chance to raid the hotel mini bar yet, best of luck governor."

So he wanted her gone. She couldn't say she was all that upset about it, she hadn't even wanted to come in the first place, but still. It hurt. They had shared four glorious summers together, and he just brushed it away like it was nothing. She was in the middle of hightailing it out of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III World when his voice stopped her.

"Ms. Pope, Ms. Pope wait." He couldn't even call her by her first name. Apparently she meant a lot to him.

"I apologize. For firing you"

"Why."

"Why do I apologize?"

"Why did you fire me?" could he actually be that huge of a moron? "I had a job. A paying job from which I took a leave of absence to do a favor for my friend Cyrus because I am good. I am brilliant. I would eat breath and live Fitzgerald Grant every minute of every day. You would be lucky to have me. Just because you don't like hearing the truth about yourself-"

"I loved hearing what you had to say. I agree with every word, very astute. And you're right. I would be lucky to have you." Olivia's breath caught in her throat. She was happy to help Cyrus, she practically owed him everything. But she couldn't get caught up in him again. Last time she had done that she had almost tanked her entire career. For him.

"I will be happy to work for you" she whispered. "but I cannot do this again. You are married and you're running for President of the United States, so we are just going to go back inside, work and pretend like this never happened." She saw the look on his face and quickly added "any of it. It was 15 years ago, and it was only in the summers. As of right now, we have never met." And with that she turned around and walked away from him. Again.

At that moment Mellie was in her own little world. She was trying to figure out the Magnitude of the arrival of Olivia Pope. She didn't know if it would be a full blown nuclear disaster or just a storm passing through, but she had to figure it out quick. Mellie Grant was never ill prepared. She was trained from and early age to spot a threat. She was trained on how to neutralize the threat. She was trained for survival, But most importantly she was bred for politics. She was bred to do what was best for Fitz, best for the campaign, best for winning. If this Olivia Pope would help them win she would be more than happy to let her stay, but if she was going to be a distraction, if she was going somehow interfere with Mellie's run for first lady she would have to go. And Mellie had a feeling she would have to go. Because although she had never seen Olivia Pope in person, and Fitz had only mentioned her when they had had the mandatory ex talk and even then he had only described her as a brief fling, she would occasionally find Fitz looking at an old coffee cup. And she had a funny feeling it was the one with Olivia Pope and her phone number on her.  
***************************************************************************************

**Questions, Comments, Outrages? Let me know!**

**xoxo**


	4. Missing You

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me so far, it really means a lot. So here's chapter four! Please read and Review!(: I also got some reviews asking for longer chapters so I'm going to be doing that for the next couple of days. Almost like a Hiatus(:**

Olivia was just getting ready to go back to her hotel room after a long day of preparing everyone for their next campaign stop. There were only a few people left in the building herself, and Fitz included. Between handling the campaign and handling Fitz she was exhausted. She spent hours training the volunteers, and even more hours avoiding being alone with Fitz, but she couldn't always avoid it and there was always a palpable tension in the room whenever they were alone together. There had been a couple of times when he had tried to talk to her alone, and once when he had dared to call her Livvie. Upon hearing his nickname for her she had turned around eyes flashing and spoke to him in a low, cold voice

"Don't you _ever_ refer to me by that name again"

After that incident he had avoided her altogether for a day, but then he was right back at it.

As she started to walk out the door he said her name

"Liv"

"What" she turned around, too tired to run away

"We should talk"

"About what" There was a pregnant pause before he answered her

"I miss you"

"Well don't. It was 15 years ago."

"Please."

"No"

"Can we talk? You at least owe me that"

"I owe you?" Olivia laughed. Nothing was funny he was just so incredibly unbelievable "I don't owe you _anything_. You're married, you're running for president, you have obviously moved on. And so did I. So you don't have the right to miss me, or to tell me that I owe you."

"Livv-"

Olivia cut him off letting 15 years of hurt and anger to boil to the surface

"You didn't show up! You didn't show up Fitz, and all you left me was a letter. You promised me you would come back and you didn't show up! You left me all alone in the great state of California while you went and got married and became a governor and had kids, and now you're running for President of the United States. All I had was you and maybe a career, and then I lost you and got a career, and I have made peace with that. I have made peace with the fact that I lost you! But I owe you nothing because _you_ didn't show up."

She took a breath before realizing she had shouted her entire rant.

"I. Owe. You. Nothing" she repeated in a hushed voice before turning and walking out the door.

She was right. She was absolutely right. Who was he to tell her what she owed. They had made their choices and gone their separate ways. But he couldn't help missing her. He couldn't help wanting to hold her again, like they did on the beach in California. Or kissing her. Or just talking to her. He couldn't help missing her. So he had to get her back. He had to get her back so he wouldn't feel the pain of missing her again.

_Flashback_

_It was their third summer together and they were on the beach again. That's how it always was. They didn't mean for it to happen, but they always ended up on the beach. They were building a sandcastle, and she came out of her shell even more. It was like she was five years old again. Laughing, smiling, throwing sand. It was absolutely was in a white bathing suit and his old navy sweatshirt. He loved it when she wore that sweatshirt. For one she looked fantastic but it also marked her as his. When she wore it everyone new that she was on the arm of Fitzgerald Grant. But most of all she looked right in it. It was several sizes to big, but it looked like it was made for her. It belonged for her. Just like he belonged for her._

"_Fitz" she giggled, pulling him out of his thoughts _

"_What?" he smiled. _

"_The tide's coming in. We have to beat the tide." _

_He laughed "alright then. Lets beat the tide" They frantically started piling sand up in a wall in front of the castle. When the first wave came, and destroyed the wall, they built it up again. But not as high. They did this over and over again until the tide finally won. Olivia laughed taking a handful of sand from the demolished castle and threw it at Fitz, hitting him squarely in the chest. Seeing the look of playful vengeance on his face Olivia quickly got up and ran a short distance away from him. _

"_Livvie" he shouted in fake desperation "you've injured me" She turned and smiled at him_

"_Oops" she replied playfully. Lightning fast Fitz was on his feet with a handful of sand. _

"_I'm gonna kill you. And get it in your hair" He added as an afterthought _

_Olivia just laughed again_

"_Only if you can catch me" she replied dancing away from him._

_And he did catch her. He always caught her. But he never kept her. He only caught her temporarily she was always one step ahead of him. Always telling him_

"_Catch me if you can" _

Mellie stood on the other side of the door holding her breath after listening to Olivia Pope let her husband have it. It was blatantly obvious that Olivia had been more than a brief fling. That much hurt that much anger. They were serious, or at least she was. She loved him and when he apparently didn't show up it had damaged her. But she still didn't know the threat level, and she needed to know now. Before anything could happen. She looked around making sure she was alone before pulling out her phone, and making a call.

"Hello?"

"Daddy? It's me. I need a favor"

"Anything for you"

"I need you to find out everything to know about an Olivia Pope"

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out. But I have to ask why."

"She's a threat"

"I see"

Mellie hung up. She hated asking her dad for favors, but he understood politics, he understood threats, and he knew how to get information quickly. She just hoped this favor wouldn't come with as many strings attached as the last one.

For the next week Olivia always had someone by her side, ensuring she was never alone with the governor. She only talked to him when necessary, and when surrounded by people, and to Fitz it was incredibly frustrating. Between her actively avoiding him, and Mellie actively not avoiding he couldn't get near her. But He needed to talk to her. To apologize. To do something. He just needed her. To be near her. So the night Mellie left for a literacy fundraiser he did something completely stupid, irrational, and impulsive.

Olivia was in her hotel room watching the news and downing wine. It was late and she couldn't sleep. She hadn't been doing a lot of sleeping lately. Pretty much since she joined the campaign. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door, she hadn't been expecting anyone, but it was probably Cyrus. He dropped by sometimes for some wine and political talk.

"What" she said as she opened the door, stepping back when she noticed who it was

"Hi"

"Hi"  
*********************************************************************************

**Questions, Comments, Outrages? Let me know!**

**xoxo**

**Since y'all have been so kind with your reviews here's a little sneak peak at the next chapter(:**

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here?"

"Are you going to let me in?"

"No" Olivia was absolutely dumbfounded. The nerve of him standing.

"We need to talk."

"No, actually we don't." she replied "We" she said gesturing between the two of them "don't need to do anything"

"_Livvie. _We need to talk"

Olivia sighed "Fine" she said opening the door wider for him to enter "What is it we so desperately need to talk about"

"It's about Chloe"

Olivia sucked in her breath. She hadn't heard that name in 16 years.


	5. That Summer

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here?"

"Are you going to let me in?"

"No" Olivia was absolutely dumbfounded. The nerve of him standing.

"We need to talk."

"No, actually we don't." she replied "We" she said gesturing between the two of them "don't need to do anything"

"_Livvie. _We need to talk"

Olivia sighed "Fine" she said opening the door wider for him to enter "What is it we desperately need to talk about"

"It's about Chloe"

Olivia sucked in her breath. She hadn't heard that name in 16 years.

Mellie sat on her bed, in her hotel room, looking at her phone waiting for her father to call back. She had been sitting in the same spot for half an hour. She didn't know why she was so anxious. It was just one, attractive female who her husband had a brief history with. She was one of many. But somewhere deep down, Mellie knew it was more than brief history. Or a cheap fling. She had meant something to him. But she knew the real reason she was nervous. She couldn't find her husband anywhere. A sharp ring pulled her out of her thoughts

She immediately grabbed the phone and answered it before it could ring another time

"Hello?"

"Hello Mellie" her father answered formally

"Did you find anything?" Mellie rushed

"I did"

"And?"

"Stop looking."

"What?" Mellie was shocked. What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Stop looking"

"Mellie I mean _stop looking. _Just let it be. Leave her alone. She is not a threat to national security therefore she is not a threat to you. So _stop looking_."

Mellie hung up the phone. What in holy hell had just happened. Her father always found something. And he never _ever _stopped looking. So why now?

Larry Armstrong was shaking as he hung up the phone with his daughter. He had always considered himself well connected, a puller of the strings, some might say, but after today's conversation he had realized he was nothing but a pawn. He was a puppet and some very powerful people were pulling his strings to make him dance.

"Armstrong" Larry said answering his phone

"_Stop looking"_

"_Excuse me? Who do you think you are? And what do you mean? Stop looking? I do not have the slightest idea about what y'all talkin' about."_

"_I am talking, about Olivia Pope. I understand you have made a few calls, and paid a few people. For information. Valuable information we would not want getting out. So you will forget what you were told, you will go back to you're ignorant life and you will forget all about your precious daughter Mellie's quest to find dirt on Olivia Pope. Are we understood?"_

"_I don't have any idea what you think you're talking abo-"_

"_You are Laurence George Armstrong married to Elizabeth Valerie Walker Armstrong. You have had three affairs to date, however I suspect you are about to start another one with a Miss Savannah Wilson, in fact you two have a date tonight at the Ritz Hotel, your wife thinks you will be going on a business trip, hopefully you won't have to miss it. You have a Daughter Melody Charlotte Armstrong but she chooses to go by the name Mellie. Mellie is an only child however she could have had a sibling when your second mistress Hannah Cook got pregnant. The two of you decided to get an abortion which is fairly interesting considering your very outspoken views on the matter. I wonder how many investors you would lose. Shall I go on or _do we understand each other?_"_

"_I understand Perfectly. Why do you care so much about Olivia Pope anyways"_

"_That is none of your concern" _

"_Who are you?"_

" _They call me Rowan. Goodbye Larry. Have a nice date tonight."_

"So you came to talk about Chloe? I thought we agreed never to talk about her again."

"Not just Chloe"

"Then what."

"Us"

Olivia laughed. There he went again "What part of this situation do you not understand? There is no us. There is a me, who is fixing your campaign. There is a you, who is running for President. There is an Olivia Pope. There is a Fitzgerald Grant. But there is no us. Hasn't been for 15 years so leave it alone_. There is no us._ So what about Chloe because that is the only reason I even let you in this hotel room."

"Fine" Fitz said dejected "She-"

Just then Olivia's phone rang

"Don't answer that"

Olivia threw him a look "It could be important"

"Hello?"

"Hey Liv"

"Abby. Now's not really a good time."

"This is important. Some guy stopped by earlier today asking questions."

Olivia's breath caught in her throat 'What kind of questions?"

"About you. About Fitz. About Chloe. About that Summer"

"Did you-"

"Tell them anything? No. I'm your friend. No amount of money is worth betraying you, _my friend._ But not everyone feels that way. I'm just warning you. Watch your back."

"Thanks Abby"

"Anytime Liv"

Olivia hung up the phone hugging it closely to her chest before turning to Fitz. She slowly looked up and met his gaze "We have a Problem."

**Questions, Comments, Outrages? Let me Know!**

**xoxo**


	6. Okay

"People have been talking"

"About what?"

"I think you know what"

"That summer" Fitz confirmed

_The Third Summer. . . ._

_Olivia couldn't even think straight. Granted part of it was most likely the alcohol coursing through her system, but she was so mad. And hurt and surprised and more hurt. He had just stood there. She thought he would be happy or at least tell her what to do. She had told him she was pregnant and he had just stood there with his hands in his pockets._

_4 HOURS EARLIER . . ._

_"You knocked me up" No that wasn't the way to go, too direct thought Olivia_

_"Fitz . . . apparently that one night we weren't careful wasn't a good night to not be careful." No too much blame_

_"Olivia?" Came a knock at the door "You alright in there?"_

_"Fine" she replied spinning away from the bathroom mirror and simultaneously sweeping the 5 pregnancy tests on the counter into the trashcan._

_"I'm fine" She repeated as she opened the door "But we need to talk"_

_"Okay . . ."_

_"But not here, let's go to the beach"_

_They were holding hands walking along the shoreline at their spot. They had been doing this for an hour and Olivia had talked about everything except the problem at hand._

_'Livvie?" questioned Fitz as she stopped waking "Are you okay?"_

_"Fitz . . . I . . . I . . . I'm pregnant" She stood there for a moment searching his eyes for any sort of response_

_"Fitz?" she asked when she found none_

_"Okay"_

_"Okay?"_

_"Okay"_  
_Okay? Okay!? I tell you that I'm pregnant, that you're going to be a father, that there is a human being growing inside of me and all you have to say to me is okay?!"_

_"What did you want me to say?"_

_"I wanted you to be happy. To tell me to keep it, or to get an abortion, I wanted you to care one way or another but all you can say is Okay?"_

_"Livv-"_

_"You know what never mind it doesn't matter anyways, I'll figure it out on my own like I always do, and you can walk home" Before she knew what was happening she was at a bar two towns over and she was drinking for all she was worth. Every couple of minutes Fitz would call, and leave a message. Eventually she just turned her phone off. The incessant buzzing was giving her a headache. After she had been at the bar for an hour and a half she decided it was probably best to leave before she passed out._

_Why couldn't he care? Why couldn't he care? A tear slipped down her face as she drove down the highway. Why couldn't he care? She slowed down when she noticed she was going 85. She might have been drunk but she still knew to be careful. She was wiping her eyes when she felt it. And heard it. And saw it. A car had swerved into her lane and was 10 feet away from her. She jerked the wheel to the side but it was too late_

_She heard the crash before she felt it, but when she did feel it, it hurt like hell. Oh my god… oh my god… oh my god… She was trapped inside the car, and she was upside down. Her leg was most likely broken, her head hurt, she could barely breathe and god knows what had happened to her stomach. She reached for her phone and called Fitz. She didn't know why, she should have called 911 but she needed to hear his voice._

_"please pick up please pick up"_

_"Livvie?"_

_"oh my god Fitz I don't know what happened I just I was driving and then there was a car in my lane I don't know what happened?"_

_"What happened are you okay?"_

_"I…I…" She couldn't get a word out she was crying too hard._

_"Liv.. Hang up the phone right now and call 911"_

_"okay"_

_"Okay"_

_"I love you Liv"_

_"Me too"_

_Olivia hung up the phone and dialed_

_"911 what is your emergency?"_

_"There's a crash a bad one I think and I cant breathe and please help"_

_"Ma'am I need you to slow down. Where are you?"_

_"Highway 45" Things were getting blurry now. And she was tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. Then she heard a baby cry. Oh my god there was a baby in the car. Shit shit shit. Those were her last thoughts before everything went black._

_"I need you to stay with me. Ma'am I need you to stay awake. Can you hear me?" It was a paramedic. Olivia nodded_

_"That's good. Can you tell me your name?"_

_"Olivia"_

_"Good. That's very good"_

_"I don't feel very good"_

_"Can you tell me what hurts?"_

_"My s-" Olivia was cut off by the vomit_

_"Olivia I need you to lay back. Do you Understand? Please don't move." Olivia nodded_

_"Stan, I need you to come over here please" A man, presumably Stan walked over to them_

_"Stan" said the first paramedic pointing down at something "We need to get her to the hospital" Stan examined what the paramedic was pointing at for a few moments before standing back up_

_"Take the first ambulance."_

_"Yes sir"_

_"Oh and David?_

_"Yes?"_

_"You better get her there quick" As the paramedics lifted her up onto the board and carried her toward the ambulance Olivia was able to catch a glimpse of what they had been pointing at. It was her vomit. Only it wasn't vomit. It was blood._

_"Olivia. Olivia! I need you to stay with me okay? I need you to stay awake. Can you do that for me?" That baby. It was still crying._

_"Olivia?"_

_"The Baby"_

_"She's absolutely fine. Just a few scratches"_

_"My baby?"_

_"You're pregnant"_

_"Yes" And then once again, everything went black_

_"Heart rate's dropping"_

_"She's not breathing. We need to intubate"_

_"We're losing her!"_

**A/N So i finally updated! Yay for me! No I'm kidding this chapter is piece of shit for which i apologize. Anyways... Who's chloe? Is it Olivia's baby or is it the baby in the crash? Muahahaha. who do you want it to be? As always please please read and review:)**

**For the review who asked: Olivia was out drinking because she was hurt, and she didn't know what to think about the baby. She's only 21. Also this is going to sound really really bad, but she's not so much concerned about the baby, but even if she doesn't want the baby she's still going to feel that mothers instinct/protectiveness thing. If that makes sense? I dont know I wrote this at like 3:30 in the morning**

**Questions, Comments, Outrages? Let me know!**

**xoxo**


End file.
